1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices for cords in general and specifically relates to a storage device for an electric cord.
2. Prior Art
Since the advent of electric power extension cords have been in constant use, for an equally long time the storage of these cords have been a problem. The most common method of storage is to wind the cord around the users hand and elbow resulting in a coil having the approximate diameter of the users lower arm. Such coils are still quite common and consist of multiple coils placed adjacent to one another. Since there is no means for the individual coils to retain their position relative to the other coils much tangling of the individual coils will take place. The resulting tangling would prevent the subsequent uncoiling of the electric cord without having to untangle the cord. Electric cords coiled on an arm cause a great deal of wasted time when they have to be untangled.
The next obvious step is to wind the cord on a form such as a drum or flat board. Here, the cord is supported by the form and the individual turns are substantially fixed in place. Winding the cord on a form may not be as convenient as winding it on one's arm but the fact that the cord will unwind without tangling outweighs the stated inconvenience.
Subsequently cord storage devices were designed and built containing a structure to support a drum upon which the electric cord could be wound and unwound. The drum was provided with a handle to rotate the drum. The support structure was provided with a receptacle for use with an appliance such as a portable electric drill. The support structure is stationary and the drum rotatable means must be provided for winding the electrical cord that conducts the electric current. In order to allow continuous rotation of the drum, slip rings are used for the electrical path. Slip rings are troublesome since electric conduction depends upon the cleanliness of a moving contact, namely, slip rings contacted by brushes. In order to construct a reliable storage device of the foregoing description much care in the manufacture must be used. The required care results in an expensive storage device affordable only by industrial users.
The present invention eliminates the need for slip rings and constructs the storage device of a moldable plastic material which results in a device affordable by craftsmen who may simply be interested in a relatively inexpensive electric cord storage device. The present invention therefore places the technology of these storage devices within the reach of a greater number of users.